


Raining Roses

by Murosaki_Iro



Series: If Only [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Anal Sex, Angel Dust is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust's Name is Anthony (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex-Favorable Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murosaki_Iro/pseuds/Murosaki_Iro
Summary: Alastor is having more and more trouble denying he has feelings for Angel Dust, even if he barely understands them.Angel is desperate to understand where he stands with the radio demon, turning to the one that Alastor trusts the most: Husk.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: If Only [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927963
Comments: 13
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

Alastor sighed as he slouched at his desk, glancing at the time on the far away clock. The hands said it was seven in the evening and the demon let out another loud sigh, closing his eyes in his chair.

Even though the spider was off from the Studios today, Angel has asked for permission to spend the afternoon and evening with Cherri, complaining that he never got to see his “bestie” anymore. Charlie was more than willing to give Angel such a treat and Alastor begrudgingly accepted, although he hated the thought of other demons ogling what belonged to him. He knew the spider well enough to know that Angel would dress suggestively, and the thought made Alastor’s anger grow.

“Tch.” Alastor scoffed, huffing as the radio in the corner flared to life, starting with a sappy love song. Ever since his rut, the Overlord found it harder to deny that he _cared_ about Angel as more than just a tool to dominate, more than just a plaything that actually made sex enjoyable. He cared about the spider’s wellbeing and safety, even if he still wanted to be the only one who had him. Alastor had always cared to some extent, but after spending more time near the spider, even if it was only for carnal reasons, that care had grown into something…else.

Alastor dropped his feet onto his desk, looking over to the clock again. Only fifteen minutes had passed, and Angel would likely not be back until close to his nine o’clock curfew. Alastor scowled as he looked away from the infernal thing, beginning to wish there were no clocks in Hell. He had tried to explain his new emotions to Husk, but the cat was barely any help, saying that he should just talk to Angel about it. Alastor knew that Husk was right, but he resisted the idea: their current arrangement was clean, simple. Alastor pleased the spider enough to keep him satisfied, and Alastor got to enjoy an activity than had only ever been a chore before.

“Filthy thing.” Alastor scoffed, placing his hand over his own heart as he felt the organ pound in his chest. Feelings…feelings were messy. Alastor had never found himself in this position before, but he had seen enough of it with other to know that emotions were not as simple as deals or contracts. There were no terms, not clean lines drawn in the sand. They were fluid, volitale, unpredictable, exciting…but terrifying. Admitting his feelings, as he confused as he was by them, would require Alastor to be vulnerable, to appear _weak._

‘ _Master?_ ’ The radio demon took his feet of the desk as he heard his Shadow’s voice, the creature slinking back into the room. Alastor had sent it to take care of the spider little pet, knowing that Angel had forgotten to make sure the creature had enough water to last his outing. The creature slinked back into his feet, smiling up at Alastor. ‘ _Still deciding what to do?_ ’

“This is partly all your fault.” Alastor huffed, leaning on his desk to avoid looking down to the laughing Shadow at his feet. “Suggesting that Angel ask me for sex, knowing I would be unable to resist.”

‘ _Fufu, I would hardly be a good reflection of you if I couldn’t judge what you would say._ ’ The shadow chuckled, sliding up Alastor’s chair to lean over his Shoulder. The radio demon huffed looking down the latest list of ideas Charlie had given him as the Shadow teasingly flicked his hair. ‘ _This is getting long wouldn’t you say?_ ’

“It’s barely grown.” Alastor huffed, taking a moment to examine his hair as the creature chuckled. It usually grew quite a bit while he was rutting, but he had taken good care to keep the growth unnoticeable to anyone else in the Hotel, cutting his hair everyday until he finally claimed Angel. Had it continued growing afterwards without him noticing? Alastor lifted his head, noticing that, indeed, his hair was longer. “I’ll deal with it later.”

‘ _Maybe Angel likes it this way._ ’ Alastor hated the way his heart jumped at the thought and he scowled at the creature’s teasing. ‘ _Perhaps we should ask?_ ’

“Will you ever shut up?”

‘ _I’m wasting time, aren’t I?_ ’ The creature chuckled and Alastor looked back over to the clock, catching the hands just as the hour chimed eight pm. Only one hour left to wait and Alastor couldn’t help his excitement at the thought. ‘ _Soon we will have him again, but will we be honest with him?_ ’

“If you’re so willing for him to know, why don’t you tell him?” Alastor huffed, leaning back in his chair to look up at the creature’s dark blue eyes. It’s cold gazed widen as it looked down at him and Alastor reached up to caress the creature’s cold form. The feedback allowed him to feel his hand against his own cheek and he sighed, closing his eyes as he pulled the Shadow down for a kiss.

‘ _Because it should be **you** , not me._’ The creature admitted, eagerly returning its Master’s kiss as Alastor released the Shadow, allowing it to pull back from him. ‘ _Angel should hear it from your lips how we feel. I am just a reflection, my feelings are merely your own._ ’

“You are more honest.”

‘ _I have none of your fears._ ’

“I am _not_ afraid.”

‘ _Then why won’t you say something?_ ’ The shadow challenged, its smile widening as he leaned over Alastor. ‘ _Why treat him so lovingly in private and be cold and distant in front of others?_ ’

“They don’t need to know my business with him. Let them think it was just a result of my rut.” Alastor muttered, looking away from that cold piercing gaze.

‘ _So Angel doesn’t deserve to know?_ ’ The Shadow challenged again, sliding his hand down over Alastor’s chest, resting the cold appendage over the radio demon’s heart. Alastor scoffed again, looking back over the radio as love songs continued to pour from its speakers. The radio demon finally sighed, closing his eyes as he rested his hand over the shadows.

“What if he does not feel the same way?”

‘ _A chance you should take.’_

“What if he’s…not willing to be mine?”

‘ _He already is. You are the only thing on his mind._ ’

“Fine, I’ll…I’ll tell him tonight.” Alastor conceded, glancing at the clock again as a knock came to his office door. The Shadow slid away from him to open it, and the radio demon was slightly surprised to see Charlie in the doorway. She and Vaggie were usually upstairs by eight pm, Charlie preferring to sleep early and wake up early. Even now the princess seemed worn out, barely awake as she leaned in the doorway.

“Hey, sorry to bother you, but…Father told me to tell you to come down to the palace.” Alastor’s mood plummeted with the princess’ words, taking a deep breath as he waited for her to continue. “Something about ‘it can’t wait’ and he need all the Overlords ‘right now’.”

“And yourself?”

“Father…doesn’t consider me an Overlord.” Charlie admitted, a slight hint of shame entering her sleepy expression. Alastor chuckled, forcing himself to stand from his desk as he walked toward the doorway. Charlie looked up slightly to meet his gaze, doing her best to smile as she resisted a yawn. “Hopefully it’s just Father being dramatic, and you’ll be back soon.”

“Lucifer is _always_ dramatic.” Alastor chuckled, pushing his way past the princess as he headed for the front door. He had no desire to attend whatever “emergency” Lucifer had decided he needed the Overlords for, but better to listen and show up rather than face the King’s wrath later. As long as Lucifer’s drama didn’t take too long, Alastor could be back shortly after Angel, still getting his night with the spider.

“Okay, see ya tomorrow.” Alastor barely acknowledged the princess’ tired farewell, stepping into the quiet night as he began toward the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel collapsed down at the bar, waving for Husk to make him a drink as the cat glared over to him. Another long day and Angel couldn’t find the radio demon to take his mind off things. The spider eagerly accepted his Cosmo, downing the drink before pushing it back to Husk for more.

As the cat turned to remake his drink, Angel couldn’t help but slump down on the bar. Since returning back to the Hotel, Angel had looked everywhere for the radio demon, but it seemed as if Alastor had completely disappeared. Angel had checked his office, the library, his room, but the Overlord could not be found, and he didn’t really have many options for people to ask. Charlie and Vaggie had long since retired for the night, and Niffty was nowhere in sight, probably hunting rats or cleaning some obscure corner of the building.

When returning downstairs, Angel was actually surprised to find Husk still downstairs, as usually the cat retired to his room to keep drinking. It was likely that he was waiting for Alastor to return from wherever, which meant Husk knew where he was, causing Angel to detour to him. The cat in question slid another Cosmo to the spider and Angel quickly downed it, rolling the glass back down the bar. This time Husk huffed as he picked up the glass, placing it in the sink under the bar.

“Hey ya know where Al is?” Angel finally asked, turning away as he waited for Husk to make him another drink.

“Fuck if I know, I’m just waiting for him so I can go to bed.” Husk answered, sliding the spider the bottle of vodka instead. Angel took it, taking a heavy swig before placing the alcohol back down on the counter. “What, trouble in paradise?”

“I mean, not really?” Angel admitted, taking another long drink. He shouldn’t be this upset about not being able to find Alastor, but…he was. “Al…he’s the same old, same old. Even though he practically admitted we’re fuckin’, he still treats me coldly in front of everyone.”

“What, you wanted him to be all lovely dovey with ya’?” The cat huffed, taking a swig from his own bottle as Angel shrugged, leaning his head down on the bar. He had already been out drinking with Cherri and the addition of the vodka was starting to make the room spin for the spider. Angel glanced up as Husk shrugged his shoulders, sucking his teeth as he continued. “That ain’t Alastor. You’re barking up the wrong tree.”

“I ain’t barking up any tree.” Angel retorted, pushing himself up as he pointed the bottle at Husk. “I like our arrangement. He teases, he dominates, and if I’m lucky, we fuck.”

“So then what’s the issue?”

“I dunno, I wish I knew where I stood.” Angel admitted, sitting up as he took another long drink from the bottle. Angel wasn’t lying: he _did_ like his arrangement with Alastor. Whenever Angel came back late at night, he could approach the radio demon and Alastor would have his way with the spider. Most of the time this merely involved heavy teasing and a lot of blood, and if Alastor was in the mood, he would claim Angel. It was distant and carnal, something Angel was used to and could deal with.

No, what was killing the spider was the different _way_ Alastor looked at him. When it was just the two of them, Alastor’s expression would soften and he almost looked…he looked like he cared. He would be back to his cold distant self in front of everyone else, and it was starting to get to Angel more than he wanted to admit.

“Know where you stand? What the fuck does that mean?” Husk huffed, and Angel sighed, frowning as he met the cat’s eyes.

“Ya know, I wanna know if he considers me a friend or not.” Angel breathed, taking another long sip. This time the spider kept his eyes on Husk, watching as the cat frowned at him before shrugging. The action made Angel suspicious and he couldn’t help narrowing his eyes as he dropped the bottle from his lips.“What, do ya know somethin’?”

“Maybe, what’s it to you?” Angel practically slammed the bottle back down on the bar with the cat’s words, leaning over it intently. The movement caused the room to spin even more, but Angel’s eyes were focused on the cat.

“Whatever ya want, just tell me.”

“You know that fucker is probably listening to us right now.” Husk frowned, leaning over the bar closer to the spider. Angel could smell the liquor on the cat’s breath as their lips hovered near each other, and Angel had to resist the urge to kiss Husk. Alastor had made it very clear that if he wasn’t at work, he wasn’t supposed to allow anyone else to touch him. “He’d kill me if I told you.”

“Well, I’m already a dead spider walking, what do I care?” Angel cooed, reaching to stroke the cat’s fur and he was surprised when Husk didn’t pull away. Instead, the cat let out a shaky breath and Angel couldn’t help as his heart started to pound in his throat. Angel’s smile became coy, and he slid his finger under Husk’s chin, forcing the cat to look up at him. “Al can’t kill you if I _force_ it out of ya~”

“Yeah, and how do you plan to do that?” Angel smirked at Husk’s defiant tone, but he could hear the strain in the cat’s voice. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe Husk always looked at him like that and he never noticed, but Angel _knew_ desire when he saw it. The spider kissed the cat roughly, grabbing Husk’s face the same way Alastor would grab his, climbing up on the bar as he gripped the bottle of booze in one of his other hands.

“I have my ways~” The spider cooed, dragging his hand down to the cat’s bow tie, and Husk growled at him, although he made no effort to pull away. Angel couldn’t help but notice the small shadow in the corner than seemed to move and he chuckled, keeping his eyes locked on the corner as he removed Husk’s bowtie. He tossed the item to the floor, turning back to look at the cat’s eyes and he chuckled at the look of lust in Husk’s eyes. Alastor had said no one could touch him, he said nothing about Angel touching others and the spider chuckled as he considered this twist on logic. Not very different from the logic that allowed him to still be alive. “Last chance Husky~”

“I ain’t gonna-” Angel didn’t give Husk time to finish, digging his nails into the cat’s neck, loving the feel of blood under his hand in the soft fur. Husk let out a gruff moan as Angel leaned down to lick the sweet fluid, giggling as he noticed the shadow in the corner moved again. He smiled over to the corner as he started to tease the cat, all four of his hands on the bartender’s body.

“I wouldn’t do that, Husker~”Angel cooed, leaning away as the cat reached up to touch the spider’s thigh. The spider slid his foot in between Husk’s legs, using his heel to rub against the cat’s growing erection and earning himself a proper moan from the bartender. “If Alastor _is_ watching, I don’t think he’d approve of you touching me.”

“What, you a sadistic fucker like him now?” Husk barked and Angel’s smile grew, shoving his foot more painfully into the cat’s member as he gripped his shoulder tightly, ensuring Husk couldn’t pull away. Husk groaned with the pain, but from the look in his eye, Angel knew he enjoyed it. Angel began to stroke Husk with his smooth boot, tightening his grip anytime Husk tried to pull away. “Fuck, Angel…”

“So what if I am?” Angel chuckled, keeping his leg between the cat’s legs as he yanked Husk closer, grabbing the cat with all four of his arms again. He could feel the cat’s pre-cum as he leaked all over Angel’s boot, and Angel looked back over to the corner. For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of red eyes, but it could have just been the bottle of alcohol that Husk’s tail knocked down from the shelf. Even so, Angel had no intention of stopping as he returned his attention back to the quivering cat in his arms.

If Alastor wanted to stop him, he’d have to come out and do it himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Alastor sighed heavily as he made his way back to the Hotel, annoyed and irritated by his late night out. As expected, Lucifer’s “emergency” was merely a late night excuse to hold a pointless meeting, and Alastor growled as he remembered. He _hated_ meetings more than anything, as they were truly the _worst form of torture_. Boring, tedious, and way too long: on top of that, he had to deal with all the other Overlords, all as insufferable as the king himself.

Alastor chuckled as he remembered, twirling his mic in his hand as he saw the Hotel come into sight. Messing with Valentino had been fun, the only highlight of the late-night meeting. The moth growled at the radio demon as soon as he saw him, still upset over the little game Alastor had played with him a few months prior during his rut. Valentino did his best to try and annoy the bored radio demon, although Alastor was always able to turn it on the moth and deflect all of the trouble onto Valentino. Even Vox had tried to get back at Alastor and the radio couldn’t help the chance to get his rival into trouble with Lucifer.

‘ _Master…_ ’ Alastor was surprised to hear his Shadow’s voice as he drew closer to the building. He had left the creature behind to look out of Angel when the spider returned home, and the Shadow was supposed to have the spider waiting for him in his room. After such an arduous ordeal, Alastor was looking forward for a chance to blow off steam and play with Angel. He had already decided to put off talking about his emotions, just wanting to enjoy a simple distraction.

‘ _What’s wrong? Is he not back yet?_ ’ Alastor sent the thought back, his lips curling as he considered the time. It was far past the spider’s curfew: if he was out late, Alastor would have to make his punishment more _severe._

‘ _He…he’s back,_ ’

‘ _Then what’s the matter?_ ’

_‘It’s…the cat. He’s with the cat._ ’ The Shadow managed to stutter and Alastor paused, closing his eyes in the street as he looked through the creature’s eyes. Alastor felt his anger flare as he saw Angel kissing Husk, the spider climbing onto the bar to get closer to the cat. He swiftly sunk into the ground, joining his Shadow in the corner of the bar. Alastor resisted the urge to immediately step out of the darkness, waiting to see _why_ Angel was clearly asking to die tonight. He heard his Shadow’s voice echo in the darkness he hid in, its voice soft. ‘ _He wishes to know where he stands with us. How we feel._ ’

‘ _Tch._ ’ Alastor sucked his teeth as he watched the spider dominate the cat, painfully shoving his boot between Husk’s legs. The radio demon’s own member reacted to the sight and Alastor’s annoyance grew. Even if Angel was only looking for answers, it didn’t excuse _this,_ this blatant disregard of Alastor’s rules for the spider. If the spider wasn’t in front of a camera, only _he_ could touch Angel, and Angel was only allowed to touch _him. No exceptions._

“That fucker is gonna kill you…” Alastor’s thoughts were returned to the present as he heard Husk speak, the cat doing his best not to touch the spider as Angel turned him around, finally using one of his hands to stroke the cat’s throbbing member. The radio demon frowned as he noticed Husk’s strange anatomy but at the same time, he found himself wondering how it would fit inside a creature like Angel. Perhaps he could turn this to his advantage after all. “You…nngh!”

“Well, like I said, I’m on borrowed time anyway.” Angel chuckled, leaning down to bite the cat’s neck again, and Alastor couldn’t help as his body reacted. What was this new feeling that watching this was causing in him? Alastor was annoyed and upset, yes, but there was more: _he_ wanted to be the one Angel was playing with. He wanted those lovely fangs to sink into _his_ skin, not Husk’s, and he fought the desire to push the cat away as Husk moaned loudly. “Al’s gonna kill me as soon as he lets me fuck him again, so why shouldn’t I have fun with you~”

“I ain’t your proxy for that fucker!”

“Ya right, you’re a poor replacement. Too obedient~” Angel chuckled, reaching down as he fingered the cat’s ass, deftly and wisely moving his fingers to tease the bartender. Alastor could feel his anger reaching a boiling point, his eyes practically burning in the darkness of his corner. Angel knew he was there, _he had to know_ , and Angel was doing all of this on purpose. He _wanted_ Alastor to react, to shove the cat from his arms and punish the spider for his disobedience. Angel’s eyes were cast over to the corner and for a moment, even though he knew Angel couldn’t see him yet, their eyes met. Alastor’s eyebrows twitched as he met that defiant gaze and he knew he could no longer sit and watch.

“It would seem you couldn’t even wait for me to return, Angel.” Alastor smooth voice crackled with static, unable to completely hide his rage as he finally stepped out of his darkness. Angel didn’t bother to try and look surprised, although Husk looked about ready to bolt if the spider wasn’t holding him in place. Alastor snapped his fingers to summon his tentacles, deftly separating the two as he pinned Husk against the wall and slammed Angel down into the bar. He gently patted Husk as he walked by, keeping his glowing red eyes on the spider. “Even abusing dear Husker after he treated you so kindly.”

“He’s the one who wouldn’t answer my questions.” Angel shrugged and Alastor took a deep breath, loving the scent of arousal and fear that was pouring off both demons in his grasp. Alastor took a moment to rip the spider out of his clothes, chuckling at the spider’s moan of disappointment. “Hey, I liked those clothes!”

“I couldn’t care less my dear.” Alastor hummed, releasing Husk as he motioned for the cat to follow him. Husk did so silently, his member still throbbing despite the fear pouring off his body. The radio demon turned to gently pet the cat again, relieving some of that fear with the simple gesture. “Husker, what would you say would be a fair punishment for our adventurous friend?”

“Huh?” Husk coughed and Alastor chuckled, his smile growing as he tightened his tentacles around the spider on the bar, earning himself a moan for his actions. Husk’s eyes widen and the radio demon loved the sound of the cat’s heart pounding as he considered what the Overlord was offering him. Alastor was aware of the cat’s desire for his Angel, and Husk had been more than disappointed to learn about the radio demon’s claim to the spider. The bartender knew better than to go against Alastor, and had kept his desire under wraps, yearning silently from a distance.

“How do you think I should punish Angel for taking advantage of you?” Alastor repeated, leaning into the cat’s face as he stroked Husk’s cheek. The cat gave the radio demon a suspicious look, trying to see if Alastor was tricking him. Alastor merely kept his angry smile, looking deep into the cat’s eyes as he waited for the answer he knew Husk would give. The cat’s desire poured off his body, throbbed from his strange member as he turned his gaze away from Alastor to the look at the bound spider.

“You’re shittin me right? No way you’re gonna-”

“I’m feeling gracious right now, my dear Husker.” Alastor chuckled, leaning away as he lifted Angel from the bar. He quickly sat himself on the counter, positioning the spider in front of him as he hummed to himself, removing his jacket as he sat. Angel’s eyes burned with fear and confusion now and the radio demon chuckled, gripping the spider’s face tightly as he set him down on the floor. The spider clasped his hands behind his back but Alastor quickly shook his head, motioning for the spider to place his hands on the bar.

“Al…” The radio chuckled at the strain in the cat’s voice, leaning over the spider as Angel gripped the bar with his four hands, carefully not to touch Alastor. The Overlord dragged his claws down the spider’s fur, blood following his hands as Angel moaned in his arms. Husk slowly began to move toward the pair, his member throbbing as he kept his now hungry eyes on the prize he wanted so much. “I…I think…”

“Speak up, Husker dear, before I decide for myself.” Alastor chuckled, leaning back on the bar to taste the blood on his glove. Angel’s eyes watched the radio demon hungrily and the radio demon smiled, teasingly holding his hand in front of the spider. Angel moaned with his want, his body shaking as he resisted the urge to lean forward and lick his own blood from Alastor’s fingers. That want gave to surprise as Angel felt Husk’s claws on his waist and he looked to Alastor confused. The radio demon chuckled, looking down on the spider as he withdrew his hand. “How should I punish Angel?”

“Let me fuck ‘im, while you tease him.” Husk finally breathed, grinding himself against the spider. Angel gasped with surprise, gripping the bar tighter as he turned begging eyes to the radio demon. Alastor let his smile fall for a moment, showing Angel how upset he was with the spider’s earlier impudence before beaming one more at the demon. Angel moaned loudly as Husk dragged his tongue along the scratches Alastor had given the spider and the radio demon chuckled, tapping his foot gently on Angel’s throbbing member.

“Sounds fair to me.”


	4. Chapter 4

Angel shivered as he felt Husk’s tongue drag across his fur, unable to help how much it aroused him to feel that rough tongue clean his blood. This…he had not expected _this_ from Alastor. He cautiously cast a confused gaze up to the radio demon, his heart pounding with the angry smile he saw on the radio demon’s face. Alastor was mad with him alright, but letting Husk fuck him hardly seemed like a punishment and Angel couldn’t but wonder when the hammer would fall. What Alastor’s actual punishment would be. He jumped again as the radio in question tapped his foot on the spider’s member and Angel moaned, dropping his head forward.

“Am I allowed to move him?” Angel closed his eyes as he heard Husk move behind him, the cat pulling away from the spider while he questioned the Overlord. Angel listened as Alastor hummed, a finger lifting his chin to meet those angry red eyes again. Alastor was still smiling that ever bright smile and Angel felt his body melting in that touch, almost forgetting his worry about what his punishment was.

“You can’t pull him away from the bar.” Alastor finally spoke, stroking his thumb over Angel’s mouth and the spider parted his lips, expecting to be given the finger to suck on. He was disappointed, however, as the radio demon withdrew his hand without giving the spider any part of him. “And I would prefer if you didn’t push him into me either.”

“So, no. Could’ve just said that, fucker.” Husk spat and Angel let out a gasp as he felt the cat’s rough tongue licking the blood that dripped down over his ass. He gave a pleading look up to Alastor, his claws scratching against the bar as that tongue began to tease him.

“Al…”

“No, my dear Angel. You don’t get to say my name.” Alastor spat, still smiling as he leaned back on the bar. He crossed his legs, tapping his foot against the spider’s chest as he continued. “You couldn’t wait for me, so Husk will be taking care of you. He’s clearly the one you want tonight.”

Angel felt his heart constrict with Alastor’s words: was the radio demon actually jealous? Angel had only teased the cat hoping to get an answer to his question and sure, he _knew_ Alastor’s Shadow was watching, but he never expected this. It's not that he minded Husk: the way Husk deftly prepared him already had the spider weak in the knees, but he _wanted_ _Alastor._ Angel fucked at work because he had no choice, but he only wanted Alastor to touch him, to play with him, to claim him. The Overlord seemed to know the spider’s thoughts, chuckling at Angel’s pained expression.

“Hope you’re ready, sugar.” Husk cooed against the spider’s fur, standing up as he pressed his throbbing member against Angel’s ass. Angel was unable to help his loud moan as Husk bit down hard on his neck, causing the spider’s back to arch as Husk began to push himself inside. The barbs scratched him as the cat pushed his member deeper and Angel couldn’t help his ragged breathing from the pleasure and pain. He felt Alastor’s gloved hand on his chin and he opened his eyes to see Alastor leaning over him again, the anger giving away to a slight hunger.

“So, how does it feel, _Angel?_ ” Alastor cooed, and the spider could only moan in response, Husk gripping and biting him harder as he shoved the last inch of himself inside, grinding his dick into the spider. Alastor’s eyes flashed and Angel knew Alastor was growing aroused, as much as he was hiding it behind his anger. “How does it feel to let Husker taste you?”

“It…hurts.” Angel managed, panting as Husk thrusted into him again, growling from where he was holding the spider in place. Angel cried out from the pain the barbs gave him, but he also shivered from the pleasure of being filled. “But…it also feels… _so good._ ”

“Sounds like Angel would like more, Husker dear.” Alastor cooed, withdrawing once more from the spider as Angel adjusted his grip on the bar, resisting the desire to grab Alastor. To grab the radio demon and force him to the floor, to bury himself into the sweet flesh he had only been allowed to penetrate once. _To fuck the radio demon while Husk fucked him._ “Be a gentleman, and give the spider what he wants.”

Husk merely grunted in response as he began to pound himself into the spider and Angel cried out as he fought his arms trying to buckle beneath him. His own ignored erection leaked pre-cum onto the floor as it bounced, Husk merciless in his mating of the spider. Alastor laughed above the pair as Angel moaned again, scratching his nails against the bar on either side of the radio demon. The Overlord began to hum a tune on the bar and he could hear as Alastor finally uncrossed his legs, unzipping his own pants.

“Please…” Angel finally begged, the pleasure almost unbearable as he grew used to the barbs and Husk loosened his teeth on the scruff at Angel’s neck. Alastor’s humming stopped as Angel felt one of the tentacles slide back up his body before wrapping itself tightly around the spider’s leaking erection. Angel looked up painfully as Alastor smiled down at him, the radio demon’s own throbbing member bare to the spider’s gaze. “Wha-”

“I hardly think it would be fair if you came before Husker were done with you.”

“And…and you?”

“I might have a use for you.” Alastor leaned down over the spider, the tentacle gripping his dick painfully as Husk growled, his pounding growing more insistent. Angel noticed that a tentacle had found its way to the cat as well and the spider could easily assume what the radio demon was doing to Husk. `Alastor snaked his hand into the spider’s hair, pushing Angel’s head down toward his throbbing member. “I have no intention of merely watching.”

Angel opened his mouth willingly as Alastor thrusted up toward him slightly, choking as Alastor pushed him all the way down onto his member. Angel wrapped his tongue around the radio demon’s throbbing dick, groaning slightly as his body began to shake as he felt his orgasm build. He sucked with long, rough pulls, Alastor allowing smalls gasps to flow from his lips as he kept Angel’s head pressed down into his lap.

“Fuck Alastor.” Husk’s voice floated above the spider as he finally released him, growling up at the radio demon as Angel felt Alastor lean over him. From the muffled sound of surprise that came from the cat, Angel knew Alastor had kissed him and the spider couldn’t help his disappointment and jealousy as he listened to the pair above him. The saliva from their messy exchange dripped onto the spider’s fur and the tentacle around his dick tightened as Angel began to squirm. He felt as Husk began to take shorter and shorter thrusts, knowing that the cat was close to sweet release as he pulled away from the radio demon’s kiss. “If you’re gonna be this nice, I’ma start thinking ya like me or somethin’.”

“Maybe I do, dear Husker.” Alastor cooed and Angel felt as Husk thrusted deeper into him, obviously reacting from the tentacle that the radio demon was violating the cat with. The spider focused on the dick in his mouth, sucking and toying with Alastor with his tongue, wanting to feel the radio demon explode inside him. Alastor moaned softly, pressing his hands into Angel’s back as he leaned over him, thrusting more into the spider’s throat. Husk grunted above the spider again, digging his claws into the spider’s waist as he accepted another messy kiss from the radio demon.

“Well, fuck, invite me more often then.”

“Hmmm, we’ll see.” Alastor chuckled, dragging his hands up Angel’s spine as he sat down again, toying with the spider’s hair as he rested his hand back on Angel’s head. The spider couldn’t help his moan as he felt Husk explode inside him and his own orgasm hit him, the feeling painful as he was denied his own release. He clawed uselessly into the counter, waves of pain and pleasure washing over him as his body tried to orgasm. Alastor grunted above the spider, pushing Angel off his throbbing member as he forced the demon to look into his red eyes. Angel groaned softly as he stared at Alastor, his dick twitching uselessly from his dry orgasm, wanting nothing more than to experience the release that Husk was enjoying.

“Fuck~” Husk breathed again, uncoupling himself from the spider as he leaned back against the wall and Angel let out a yelp as he felt a tentacle roughly being shoved inside him. He moaned loudly and openly as Alastor fucked him with the appendage, feeling another orgasm building from the arduous treatment. Angel could hear the cat chuckle behind him, taking a swig from another bottle. “You really are mad aren’t ya? Hate your Angel touching me.”

“Without permission.” Alastor clarified, still gripping Angel’s face tightly as he glared down at him. Angel could barely meet those red orbs, doing his best not to look away or close his eyes as another painful orgasm washed through him, some of his cum managing to leak uselessly from his abused dick. The radio demon chuckled again, stroking at the tears that started down the spider’s cheek. “So, what do you say, Anthony?”

“I-I’m…so-so”

“What was that?” Alastor cooed, leaning closer into the spider’s face as Angel moaned, the pleasure and pain making it difficult for him to speak. Tears poured down his face from frustration and he gripped the counter tightly, trying to find his voice despite the dark appendage that was hitting all the right spots inside of him.

“I’m sorry Alastor. I just-AH!..I just…”

“Yes?”

“Wanted to know if you cared about me the way I care about you!” Time seemed to freeze as Angel finally managed the words, and Alastor stopped, the tentacle pausing in its assault and the look of anger on Alastor’s face faded to concern. Angel took a deep breath as Alastor released his face, dropping his head and allowing his tears to hit the radio demon’s shoes. “I just wanted to know if ya care alright? I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. Please, I won’t do it again.”

“And I’m out. Just let me know if we’re gonna do this again.” Husk scoffed, scooping up his bottle and hurrying out of the bar. Neither Angel or Alastor moved as they listened to the cat leave, and Angel sighed with relief as Alastor’s tentacles slid away from him. The spider collapsed to the floor, groaning from the residual pain and pleasure in his body. Angel didn’t bother to look up as he heard Alastor hop off the counter and his heart ached as he heard the radio demon begin to walk away.

“Clean yourself up Angel.” Alastor’s harsh voice made the spider flinch, and Angel nodded, closing his eyes to stop the fresh wave of tears that wanted to flow. “I won’t speak to a mess such as yourself.”

“Yes Alastor.”

“I’ll be waiting in my room, if…if you want your answer.” Angel looked up slowly, surprised to see that Alastor was standing with his back to him, his hand on the bar as he hesitated. The radio demon took a deep breath before walking away, leaving Angel confused and hopeful on the floor.


	5. Chapter 5

Alastor’s heart pounded as he stepped into the darkness of his room, unsure if Angel would come or not. He held his head as it began to pound and he walked slowly to his bed, collapsing onto it.

Had he been too rough with Angel?

No, the spider deserved far worse for disobeying him, but if that were true, why did he _hate_ himself so much for what he had done?

‘ _Master?_ ’ The Shadow called out to his mind softly, but Alastor had no desire to listen to its taunting, forcing the creature back to the floor. He screamed into his bed, letting the soft fabric absorb the static filled sound. His heart ached in his chest, filled with _regret_ : yet another emotion that Alastor was not used to feeling.

Husk had waited for the radio demon, joining him as they climbed the steps together. They climbed in silence, the cat merely attempting to offer his company to the troubled radio. Husk knew better than most how much Alastor hated emotions, the troublesome things. Being forced to experience these new sensations, as exciting as they were, terrified the Overlord and Husk merely patted his shoulder before leaving Alastor to climb up to his room.

“I should have killed him.” Alastor breathed into the sheets, starting to grow annoyed with all the emotions Angel was forcing him to experience. The spider had more control over Alastor than he realized, and the radio demon _hated_ the thought. “ _I should have killed him from the start._ ”

“It’s still not too late.” Alastor quickly sat up as he heard Angel’s voice, surprised to see the spider standing in the doorway. He had failed to hear the door open and he quicky turned as Angel walked in, snapping to illuminate the space as the spider closed the door. The spider had obviously been by his room, having found a large shirt to cover his body with. Alastor was unsure if the spider were wearing any sort of bottoms, although he imagined that Angel had at least opted for undergarments.

Angel dragged his body to the bed, standing next to the furniture as he waited for permission to sit. Alastor waved him down, and the demon nearly collapsed beside him, leaning forward on his lower arms. The smell of blood and semen flowed over Alastor, and he felt the pain in his chest grow at the scent.

“That…will not be necessary Angel.” Alastor managed, trying to control his volatile emotions and he considered what he had offered to do. He looked back up to Angel as the spider flinched, shifting slightly on the bed. “Is…the pain bearable?”

“Eh, I’ve had worse.” Angel tried to laugh, but the sound was forced, only causing Alastor to frown. He gently placed his hand on the spider’s thigh, rubbing his hand along the soft fur as he murmured a spell, hoping to ease some of Angel’s discomfort. The spider sighed as the pain faded, and Alastor felt the pain in his heart ease as well. It quickly returned when he looked up to see Angel’s pink orbs looking down at him. “So…um, you said…you said you’d…”

“Tell you whether or not I cared.” Alastor finished, turning away from Angel as the spider nodded, releasing a heavy breath. The silence between them grew as the radio demon struggled with his words, once again growing annoyed with his own frustration. He fought to keep his ears from falling, not wanting Angel to see him looking so pitiful. “Depends on what you mean.”

“What I mean?”

“Do I care in the sense that I feel you belong to me, and no one else? _Yes._ ” Alastor growled, gripping the sheets tightly in his hands. He heard as Angel sighed, and the radio demon relaxed his grip on the bed, losing the battle with his ears. Alastor flinched with the gasp that came from the spider, and he kept his gaze to the bed as he continued. “Do I care in the sense that I can no longer kill you... also _yes._ ”

“Al, you-”

“Can no longer stand thought of not having you around.” Alastor breathed, keeping his gaze down as he fought his body’s desire to curl up. He would _not_ give into his prey instincts, especially not now. “You are _mine,_ and I am not willing to give you up so permanently.”

“I…I don’t know what to say to that.” Alastor flinched with Angel’s words, gripping the sheets tightly again. “I…when did you…”

“I’m not sure myself Angel.” Alastor admitted, shaking as he continued to fight his instinct to flee. He released a heavy breath, trying to force his body to relax. “But the fact remains that I will not kill you, nor will I allow Val to.”

“So, you want me?”

“I do.”

“Just cause you enjoy sex with me or…?”

“I care about your wellbeing as well, if that is what you mean.” Alastor forced himself to turn and look at Angel and he was surprised to see the spider’s hand extended toward him. He looked at it confused, but before turning a cautious smile up to Angel. The spider had a strange expression on his face, a mix between a smile and a grimace.

“Then make me yours. I’ve always liked ya anyway.” Angel breathed, and Alastor turned completely to face Angel on the bed, still trying to read the spider’s face. Angel closed his eyes, taking in another deep breath. “Val won’t be happy about it, and honestly it’ll probably be more trouble than I’m worth, but…I wanna be yours Al. I’ve wanted that for a while.”

“A while?”

“I hate being forced to fuck others at work when all I want is ya. Sex is my job, but I ain’t never been that into it. When you slammed me onto the bar that night…I felt something. I _enjoyed_ sex for the first time in a long time.” Angel admitted and Alastor’s eyes widened at the spider’s words. Angel…also got no enjoyment from sex, and only being with Alastor had changed that. “Tonight, it was fun and it felt good, but only because you were there. And I want ya for more than sex, I like your company, even when you’re being cold toward me.”

“Angel-”

“And I get if you don’t feel the same way, I know you like my fear of death and all. Trust me, ya still plenty scary, tonight proved that.” Angel continued, not giving Alastor a chance to speak, causing the Overlord’s eye to twitch. The spider withdrew his hand slightly, taking a deep breath before pushing it back toward Alastor. “But, as far as I’m concerned, all of me belongs to ya anyway except my soul, so you might as well take that too.”

“So that’s what you’re offering me, Your soul?” Alastor’s eyes flashed and he smiled as fear began to pour off Angel. Good to know the spider was still afraid of him, even if he knew Alastor wouldn’t kill him. Worry flashed across Angel’s face as he nodded, and Alastor leaned closer, keeping his eyes locked on the spider’s. “Then wha do ya want, _mon meuf?_ ”

“I…uh…want?”

“Ja, fo dis to wark,” Alastor grinned as he slipped into a thick Cajun accent, nearly climbing to Angel’s lap as he spoke. Angel was _so close_ to being his and his alone, his pet, his prize, _his_ _spider:_ all he needed was to _seal the deal._ “Ya haft to git someting as well, _meuf. So wha do ya want from moi?_ ”

“I-I want…” Angel stammered, his arousal growing as Alastor pushed him back onto the bed, straddling the spider’s lap. The radio demon’s smile grew as he chuckled, sliding his hand under the spider’s shirt to stroke his soft fur. “I want ya to touch me.”

“ _What?_ ”

“When it’s just us, ya take off the gloves, and touch me.” Angel breathed, closing his eyes before looking up to meet Alastor’s. The radio demon’s annoyance grew again as he considered what the spider was asking: in exchange for Angel being _his,_ he had to remove his gloves when they were alone. Such a simple exchange, almost unfair in terms of scale, but Alastor was still upset by the request. Angel shrugged beneath him, trying to appear nonchalant. “Honestly, being yours is enough, but if I have to ask for something, that’s what I want. You touch me all ya want, so at least let me actually _feel you_ touch me.”

“Fine.” Alastor spat, sitting up from the spider, a bright green glow filling his eyes as he held out his hand to Angel, the shadows behind him growing with his power. Fear once again poured into those pretty pink eyes, and Alastor felt his horns grow as power dripped from his fingers, spilling across the spider’s fur. “I’ll touché ya without moi gloves, in exchange for ya soul. _Affaire?_ ”

“ _Sí._ ” Angel breathed, answering in Italian as he grabbed Alastor’s hand, the room exploding with power as green chains appeared in the air around the pair. The building around them shook from the force of Alastor’s power and for a moment, fear passed through the spider’s eyes as Alastor gripped his hand tighter. He could see his own frightening visage reflected in Angel’s eyes and Alastor took a deep breath, practically moaning with the delicious scent pouring from his spider. Angel gasped with pain as dark pink chains flowed up from his chest and Alastor chuckled as he saw then, roughing grabbing the physical representation of Valentino’s contract. _Former contract._

Alastor yanked them away, Angel screaming with the pain as the radio demon forcibly broke the contract that tied the spider to the moth. The dark pink chains shattered in Alastor’s hands and the radio demon couldn’t help the warm feeling that flooded him as he clasped his own green chains around Angel’s neck, lovingly stroking that fur as he heard the door to his room open. He ignored his guests, pressing the remainder of the chain down into the spider’s body, finally claiming the one part of Angel he had been denied for far too long.

“Alastor, wha-” Alastor chuckled as he looked over to the princess and her lover, Vaggie ready to interrogate the radio demon before Charlie stopped her, her hand on the moth’s shoulders. Charlie had her eyes on Angel, waiting until the spider was able to calm down from the pain and look at her. Alastor felt his smile grow cruel as her expression became pained, doing her best to smile at the spider beneath him.

“Are…are you sure this is what you want Angel?” She asked tentatively and Angel chuckled, weaking reaching up to stroke Alastor’s face. The radio demon allowed it, closing his eyes against that simple gesture.

“Neva’ been sure of anything toots, but I _want_ this.” Angel affirmed, sitting up slightly as Husk appeared behind the girls, not saying anything as he leaned against the wall. Alastor met the eyes of his friend and the cat shrugged, mouthing a simple phrase at the radio demon.

“ _Fucker._ ” Alastor chuckled as the green glow left his eyes and he looked from Husk back to Charlie. Vaggie still seemed completely oblivious to what had happened, but Charlie looked to Alastor with a worried gaze. The radio demon answered that look with a smile, swinging his finger as he motioned for the door to close on the girls and cat.


	6. Chapter 6

Angel watched as the door closed on Charlie and Vaggie, once again leaving the spider alone with the radio demon on top of him. He hadn’t expected the exchange to hurt: when he made his contract with Val, it had been pleasurable to have the moth place his chains around him, so much so that Angel had almost wished he could experience it twice. But it felt as if his very essence was on fire when Alastor summoned Val’s dark pink chains, and Angel had felt like he would die a second time when the radio demon shattered the contract. He had been so distracted by the pain he barely noticed whether or not it had felt soothing to have Alastor’s chains replace the moth’s, but just knowing that Val no longer owned him was enough.

“Uh, so, does this mean no more work?” Angel finally asked, earning himself a glare from the Overlord still straddling his lap. Alastor leaned down over the spider as his eyes faded back to their usual red and Angel struggled to swallow his heart back in his throat.

“I thought you didn’t enjoy it.”

“I don’t but, ya know, work is work.” Angel tried to shrug, but he grunted as Alastor pressed more of his weight into the spider’s body. “Just askin.”

“Then no. No more work for that moth. I’ll find something for you here.” Alastor affirmed, once again sliding his hand under Angel’s shirt as he sought out the spider’s nipples hidden in his fur. Angel let out a quiet moan as the radio demon began to tease him, swallowing hard as his arousal grew. Alastor chucked above him, leaning close into the spider’s face. “Neither of us have experienced release tonight, my lovely _meuf._ ”

“No…” Angel agreed, not resisting as the radio demon toyed with him. For a moment, he thought to remind Alastor that he was supposed to take off his gloves, but decided against it, closing his eyes as the radio demon grinded himself down onto Angel’s growing erection. “ _We haven’t._ ”

“ _Something you should fix, mon meuf._ ” Alastor cooed, climbing off Angel and the spider quickly sat up, confused as he watched Alastor remove his shoes. He kept his eyes glued to the radio demon as Alastor also removed his gloves, sliding back on the bed as he looked to Angel expectantly. “Well, shouldn’t you get started?”

“You…aren’t gonna dominate me?” Angel asked, unable to help the disappointment in his voice as he chased after the radio demon on the bed. Alastor chuckled, reaching up to the stroke the spider’s cheek as Angel leaned over him, his four hands resting on either side of the Overlord.

“Consider it a continuation of your punishment.” Alastor hummed, thumbing his finger over Angel’s lips just as he had done earlier. Angel gasped at feeling Alastor’s cold hand against his fur: without the gloves, the radio demon’s touch was just as icy as his Shadow’s. “Your job is to please me tonight and ensure I orgasm. You may touch me in any way you’d like to achieve that goal.”

“Yes Alastor.” Angel nodded, leaning forward to kiss the radio demon as he used his lower hands to undo the radio demon’s pants. He was hardly surprised to find Alastor partly erect, and Angel pressed himself more into the radio demon’s mouth, wanting to indulge in the taste he had been denied earlier. He summoned his third pair of arms, grabbing Alastor’s thighs as he used his other hands to undo the rest of Alastor’s clothing.

Angel pulled back from the kiss, chucking softly at Alastor’s slight surprise as he leaned back to remove the radio demon’s clothing and toss all of it to the floor before deftly removing his own. For the first time, Alastor was bare to Angel’s gaze and the spider took in the sight, knowing he might never see it again. He leaned down, snaking his fingers hungrily across Alastor’s scars as he carefully licked Alastor’s member, enjoy the taste of his old saliva that still lingered on the radio demon’s skin. A slight groaned escaped the Overlord above him and Angel set about his task, exploring every inch of the radio demon as he tasted his member, humming softly to himself as he set to memorizing the body of his new owner.

“ _Mon dieu, mon ange, tes mains…_ ” Alastor breathed and Angel chuckled, not sure what the radio demon had just said. He moved his six hands over the radio demon more, loving the sighs that flowed from Alastor’s lips. As nice as it was to have Alastor moaning and sighing in his hands, the spider wished Alastor would _tell_ him where to touch, what to do. Angel shifted two of his lower hands down, leaning up as he wrapped one hand around Alastor’s member, its mate reaching further to finger the Overlord’s ass.

“ _Something on your mind?_ ” Angel cooed, sliding himself up into the radio demon’s lap as he placed his upper arms around Alastor’s neck, planting kisses into the skin there. His middle set he wrapped around the radio, reaching to play with the sensitive deer tail Alastor had never let him touch. From the moment Angel touched the fur, Alastor’s member began to leak furiously, and the Overlord shook in the spider’s grip. Angel could help his chuckle, leaning back slightly to see the annoyed look on Alastor’s face. “So that’s why you don’t like me touchin’ it.”

“You have free reign tonight, you should enjoy it while you can.” Alastor offered through gritted teeth but Angel smiled, leaning down to steal another kiss from Alastor’s lips.

“I know, it hardly seems like punishment.” The spider cooed, reaching around again to stroke Alastor’s tail. This time Alastor moaned loudly with the action, gripping the sheets tightly as he tossed his head back. It was then that Angel realized it, and he frowned as he pulled away from the radio demon, a pout on his lips. “You’re not touching me.”

“No _mon ange._ ”

“You’re _not going to_ , are you?”

“No, I’m not.” Alastor affirmed and Angel felt his heart sink down into his chest. Alastor was denying him everything that made him enjoy sex with the radio demon and this was starting to feel more the sex he had at work. Alastor chuckled at the spider’s crestfallen expression, taking a moment to wrap his own fingers around his erection, stroking himself slightly. “More of a punishment now?”

“The worst.” Angel agreed, climbing back up to Alastor as he positioned himself at the radio demon’s opening. “I finally get to fuck ya again, and I don’t even get to enjoy it.”

“Think about that next time before you decide to touch someone else.” Alastor growled, closing his eyes as Angel pushed himself inside, moaning slightly as he tasted what he had craved for months. Burying himself Alastor’s tight ass was still a reward, but far from how Angel had hoped his next chance would go. Alastor moaned beneath him, still stroking himself as he gripped the bed with his other hand, and the spider frowned. He didn’t want this: he’d rather go to bed without it if this was his only option.

Angel started to pull away from Alastor before he felt a sharp pain in his chest, looking down as the green chains of his new deal with Alastor manifested, appearing in the radio demon’s free hand. Alastor’s eyes glowed green with annoyance as he yanked Angel back, forcing the spider to finish burying himself inside. They both moaned slightly, Angel being forced to close his eyes as he gripped Alastor’s hips tightly. When he reopened them, Alastor was still glaring at him, still angry and disgusted.

“Is this the only way you’ll pleasure your new master, hm?” The radio demon demanded, yanking the chains again as Angel gasped, thrusting into the radio demon again as his body was pulled forward. His own body reacted, desire beginning to fill him again at Alastor’s display of dominance. “I told you to make me orgasm, not to give up because you’re upset.”

“Yes Alastor.” Angel answered, gripping Alastor’s waist tight as he began to fuck the radio demon, moving Alastor’s hand from his member to use one his own. The radio demon kept the chains tight in his grip, yanking them whenever he wanted Angel to adjust his thrusts and the spider willingly obeyed. He panted heavily above his new owner, using all of his hands to try and please Alastor, stroking every inch of that scared, sacred skin.

He eventually pulled back, pulling Alastor on top of him as he laid back on the bed, breathing heavily at this reminder of their first time. The radio demon chuckled as well, tugging on the chain more as he looked down at Angel with annoyance.

“Feeling nostalgic?” Alastor offered and Angel shrugged, using his hands to continued bouncing Alastor on top of him, still stroking the radio demon’s dick with another. This time however, Angel sneaked another hand to Alastor’s tail, and he began to weave his finger’s through the sensitive fur. Alastor’s body reacted immediately, the radio demon slamming himself down into Angel as he yanked the chain more, causing Angel to release a moan of his own as his dick throbbed. He continued toying with the deer’s tail, loving the shivers and gasps that poured from the radio demon as Angel fucked him closer and closer to release.

“Al…I’m not going to..” Angel groaned, feeling his own orgasm building as he continued bouncing the radio demon on top of him, his hands expertly working Alastor’s own body. The radio demon only continued panting about him and Angel paused playing with his tail, giving the Overlord a chance to speak.

“Fill me Angel~” Alastor begged, and Angel couldn’t help his surprise at the look Alastor cast down at him. The Overlord’s eyes were desperate and hungry, but soft, and Angel could see tears in the corner of Alastor’s glowing green eyes. The spider sat up, stroking Alastor more furiously as he wrapped his other five arms around the radio. Alastor reacted by wrapping his legs tightly around Angel, releasing the chain as he dug his hands into Angel’s back and sunk his teeth into the spider. Alastor’s dick exploded between them, drenching them both in his sticky cum as he drank the spider’s blood. Angel moaned loudly with the pain he slammed himself into Alastor, hugging the radio demon tightly as he came inside him. The orgasm was as painful as it was soothing, finally allowing Angel to release all the seed that had built up from his denied release.

Angel tore Alastor’s head from his neck, kissing the radio demon deeply as he continued pumping him with his fluids. Alastor returned the kiss eagerly, and Angel moaned as he tasted his own blood in his owner’s mouth. He dug his fingers into Alastor back as he felt his orgasm ending, loving the warm blood than ran over his fingers. He pulled away as he finished, panting heavily as he looked into Alastor’s eyes. The green glow had begun to fade again, replaced with their normal red.

“Good…enough…boss?” Angel breathed, attempting a smile as he leaned his forehead against Alastor. The radio demon chuckled slightly, relaxing his grip on the spider.

“Good enough, for now.” Alastor agreed, and Angel laughed with him, withdrawing his third set of arms. “Although I may require those arms more often.”

“Oh, glad ya like ‘em.” Angel shrugged, releasing Alastor as the radio demon pulled away from him. The spider watched as Alastor took a deep breath as he uncoupled himself from the spider, laying back down on the bed. “Uh, don’t you wanna clean up first?”

“ _Ferme la bouche._ ” Alastor breathed, motioning from Angel to come lay beside him and the spider obeyed, sliding next to the radio demon on the bed. Alastor lazily threw his arm over Angel and the spider chuckled, unable to help being amused by how cute the radio demon seemed. If pissing Alastor off meant him being this adorable…maybe it was worth it. Alastor growled as Angel thought this, digging his hand into the spider’s side. “Don’t ever disobey me again.”

“Yes Alastor.” Angel nodded, Alastor grunting in approval as he withdrew his arm, tossing the blanket over the both of them. Angel settled into the bed beside his new master, careful to maintain space between them. There would be Hell to deal with tomorrow, especially when Valentino came wondering where the spider was, but that would be tomorrow.

It wasn’t often that Angel could say he had a good night, but tonight…tonight it was raining roses, and the spider closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Part Three. If you follow me at @murosakiNSFW on twitter, I have a poll where you can vote on for if I should do a Part 4. If not, leave a comment if you would like to see more in the If Only Series.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
